Drake (Blade)
Drake, also known as Dracula, is the patriarch of the vampire race in the Blade films, who serves not only as the primary antagonist of Blade: Trinity ''but also of the entire trilogy itself. He was portrayed by '''Dominic Purcell.' History According to legend, "Drake" was born in Ancient Sumeria. No-one knows the origin of Drake's vampirism for certain, but it is known that Drake was the very first vampire, from whom the rest of the vampire race originates. Drake has been known by many names over the ages; he was worshipped by the Babylonians as Daegon, and is apparently the vampire behind Bram Stoker's story of Dracula. Drake spent the millennia cutting a bloody path through the ages, but as more recent society and civilization began to develop, Drake, out of disgust at the contemporary world's lack of honor and lack of living by the sword, exiled himself and went into hibernation in the desert to escape what he perceived as an honorless world. However, Drake is awakened by a group of vampires led by Danica Talos hundreds of years later for the purpose of remaking the vampire race as Daywalkers and also to kill the vampire hunter Blade. Drake is immune to sunlight, is able to transform into a monstrous demon-like form referred to as "The Beast", and is also capable of shape-shifting into various other beings (as long as they are roughly the same height and shape of himself). At the climax of the film, Drake crosses swords with Blade in a brutal battle, which ends with Blade impaling Drake with an arrow containing a special serum. This serum, when in contact with Drake's "pure" blood, releases a virus that kills all the vampires in the immediate vicinity. Drake, mortally wounded, praises Blade for being the only one capable of defeating him and tells him that the vampire race will live on through him. Before dying, he also warns Blade that "sooner or later, the Thirst always wins." Powers and Ablilities Though movies and books states that Dracula has the same powers withhis various fictional counterparts, Drake only possesses few of the said Dracula's' overall powers, which are: *'Superhuman Attributes': Dracula aka "Drake" has far greater strength, speed, agility, durability, and better reflexes and senses than most vampires. He can run faster, jump higher than Blade. He is also capable of dodging a bullet or catching an arrow in mid-air. While in demon form, he has superhuman durability and it enhances all his other powers. *'Shape Shifting': Dracula possesses shapeshifting abilities that supported by his special skeleton. He uses this power to hide his true demonic form, as well as took other forms such as Blade, Whistler, and Dr. Vance. *'Immortality': Like all Vampires Dracula is immortal. But The only way he is able to sustain it is to drink the blood of humans. He is over 10,000 years old but looks in his 40's. Like all vampires Dracula has Regeneration Abilities, but to an even greater extent, making him very hard to kill. *'Self-Control': unlike a normal vampire, Dracula does not require half the amount of blood a normal vampire does for fueling his vitality. *'Combat Mastery': Dracula is a master Hand to hand Combatant, and Swordsmen. With Centuries of experience. To the point were he can nearly defeat Blade in combat. Trivia *Thought Night Stalkers claimed that Dracula's shapeshifting powers that depicted in books and movies (turned into bat, wolf, or puff of smoke) are false, that claim was not entirely accurate; Dracula was indeed, possesses shapeshifting powers. However, this was likely due to Dracula's shapeshifting powers are far inferior than what books and movies depicted, and therefore his shapeshifting abilities is more akin to Mystique's, specifically her movie counterpart. *Drake apparently based upon his Marvel comics counterpart with minor similarities in terms of power, as the filmmaker wanted the Drake to be more realistic. Gallery Dracula !2.jpg Dracula _3_armour.jpg|Drake's armor Drake 2.png|Drake in his demon form Dracula 2C45ED98C82A87630.jpg Dracula 33tmlw3.jpg Dracula 42-big_group_img.jpg Dracula 76.jpg Dracula blade_III.jpg Dracula blade111004.jpg dracula blade-trinity-2005-.jpg Dracula Blade-Trinity9169984-852-480.jpg Dracula Blade-Trinity9174398-852-480.jpg Dracula fullbodyglow.jpg Dracula sideglow.jpg Dracula Trinity9062590-852-480.jpg Dracula Trinity9062752-852-480.jpg Dracula Trinity9169913-852-480.jpg Dracula Trinity9169917-852-480.jpg Dracula Trinity9174463-852-480.jpg Dracula_press01-001.jpg Category:Vampires Category:Marvel Villains Category:Immortals Category:Old Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fighter Category:Evil from the past Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Torturer Category:Archenemy Category:Xenophobes Category:Undead Villains Category:Blade Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Deities Category:Big Bads Category:Honorable Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Martial Artists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Nemesis Category:Brutes Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Bigger Bads Category:Egotist